


We All Still Die

by Mynaneistrash



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I had this idea a couple months back and aired it to the discord server, My First Work in This Fandom, Team as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but if anyone wants to beta for me, but now i cant stop thinking about it so here we are, i dont think there will be any real relationships in here lmao, i would be the opposite of opposed to a beta, ill update the tages if that ever changes tho, no beta we die like men, someone pls beta this for me, there are gonna be a lot of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynaneistrash/pseuds/Mynaneistrash
Summary: Shikako has always known what’s going to happen to her after she dies. Now, the rest of the Konoha Twelve get to find out.Starring:Neji and Hinata as UchihasSasuke and Sakura as SenjusThe Twins as UzumakisNaruto as a NaraIno as an InuzukaChouji as a YamanakaKiba as an AkimichiShino as a HyuugaTenten and Rock Lee as Aburames(Not seen: Sai the cat criminal, and the Kakashi Debalacle)Or, The Konoha Twelve (and some) gets reincarnated into the warring clans era.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikako & Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 24
Kudos: 355
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	We All Still Die

Death is the great equalizer. No matter how much a person runs from it, or tries to beat it, in the end, it is impossible for humans to reach true immortality. Of course, knowing this fact does not make death any easier. In fact, one can say it makes life harder, to be burdened with the ever looming deadline.

But this is not a dramatic telling of death and what comes after. This is a comedy about how being reincarnated into your own past can have interesting consequences. 

Especially when your friends are with you.

( _ Especially _ when the Lucky Sevens are involved.)

* * *

**The Twins**

Ninja are raised to adapt on the fly, but Shikamaru (Takara) has never really liked change.

He has a twin sister (again), loving parents (again, and is the child of a clan head (again). 

If he were to look at the facts objectively, maybe he could say that even in rebirth, nothing had really changed. 

But that would be ignoring his new red hair, his new family, and the fact that he was stuck in _ the past. _

Shikamaru ( _ Takara _ ) could be excused for being a bit upset, right?

* * *

Takako had hoped for a lot of things after her life as Shikako Nara had ended. A peaceful afterlife with her family had been at the top of that list. And yet here she was, an  _ Uzumaki  _ (and once the shock of being reborn into a new clan had worn off, she had been very excited to get to go through  _ Uzumaki  _ sealing records) in the Warring Clans era.

This was the second time she had been reborn a twin. She would learn to love her new twin, her new family.

It didn’t make the fact that she lost everyone (again) any easier.

But she had spent almost all of her second life compartmentalizing. She could do this. She just had to look on the bright side. She had access to a ton of new sealing techniques, she still had a lazy twin brother, she wasn’t born a Senju or Uchiha so she didn’t have to worry about that just yet (she had plans, but that was for later) and she had a frankly absurd amount of Chakra.

She could learn to live and love in her new life. 

Of course, that’s if her new twin brother would stop looking at her like she kicked his cat every time someone calls her Kako.

She’s not crazy enough to hope that that means anything.

* * *

  
  


Takara is two years old, and even though he is already adept at reading and talking, he doesn’t really have the want or will to do either.

His twin sister Takako (Not Kako, never Kako) however, seems to have no problems being lauded around as a once in a lifetime genius, even if she  _ obviously hates it.  _ But it's not like he can do anything about it. She’s apparently a sealing talent seen once in a lifetime.

(And isn’t that funny. His twin sister is  _ yet again  _ a sealing mistress. Though, its to be expected. They  _ are  _ Uzumakis)

He thinks its funny, funny enough for him to toddle up to his sister one day, while her tutors have her working on calligraphy, just to take a nap. (He’s not attached already, _ what are you talking about?  _ She just makes a really good pillow and she always takes a break from her work to nap with him. And she gets way more work then any normal two year old should, everyone should be grateful that he’s trying to steer this two year old away from the life of a workaholic.)

And that’s when he spots it.

When he lived as Shikamaru, he only ever cared about Shikako’s seals because she  _ really  _ liked working on her seals. (Like really, her idea of relaxing was working on seals. He had never heard of a workaholic Nara until Shikako had discovered seals.) But even after years of not seeing them, they were still recognizable.

And that was exactly what was on Takako’s paper.

“Kako?”

She looks up sharply, beaming, and at that moment Takara realizes that he’s never called her that in this life.

“Hm?”

But none of that matters, not really. Because all he can do is hope, because there is no way that this is anyone else right?

“ _ Shikako?” _ Takara (His name had been Shikamaru once, hadn’t it) is glad that their tutors always tend to wander off once they see him approach her, because the moment he says that her brush clatters to the floor, ruining whatever seal she was working on.

Neither of them care.

Takako is crying now, but so is he so he can’t really say anything.

“ _ Shika _ ” she croaks out, and he realizes that just like him, she had probably made peace with the fact that she would never see him, or any of their friends again. He wonders if she’s been pretending it didn’t hurt to have a twin brother the same way he had been ignoring her in an attempt to make having a twin sister hurt less.

But that doesn't matter anymore. Because they were together again. (Its funny though, because technically they were never apart)

* * *

  
  


If the rest of the clan notices the change in their relationship, the only one bold enough to say anything about it is their older cousin Mito. (And isn’t that funny.  _ The  _ Mito Uzumaki is her cousin.) And even then, it’s more of a “ _ I’m glad you and your brother have gotten closer _ ” than a “ _ So I’ve noticed the sudden change in you and Takara’s relationship _ ”. Which is a relief, in a way.

And so, even though  _ everything  _ changed due to Takara’s revelation, almost nothing had changed in Takako's day to day life.

Which, as she would find out on her fifth birthday, was rather unfortunate.

* * *

As it turns out, being a sealing prodigy in WCE Uzushio means a lot more than it did in Konoha.

Mainly it meant that Takako was the one being nominated to be the clan heir this time around, much to her horror, and to Takara’s amusement.

“I think there was some sort of mistake. I am absolutely not fit to lead a clan”

“Well I managed last time. It’s your turn to suffer”

“Well if you did it last time, then you can do it again. I’ll even tutor you in Fuinjustu”

“I don’t believe I’ll fight the elders on this one”

“Takara please, I’ll die if I have to do this”

“Then perish.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Well  _ I’m  _ not doing it. So you’re gonna have to suck it up Kako.”

This becomes a regular conversation topic among the twins.

* * *

  
  


The twins are eight when it is announced that Mito will be marrying out the clan to marry Hashirama.

It is also around this time that Takako, in an attempt to hopefully make a better Konoha for the future, throws around her weight from her (reluctant) status as next clan head so that, in her own words, “We can visit the Senju clan so that I can see how are allies operate with my own two eyes, and see how we can help them.”

In other words, Kako wants an excuse to meddle.

She gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a mess, I can already tell. But I hope that this was even somewhat funny. This is my first time writing recursive, and also my first time writing Naruto fanfics. The amount of chapters is subject to change.


End file.
